Spitfire
Spitfire are a metalcore band that originated out of Virginia Beach, Virginia in the United States.Reid, Kelly (February 16, 2006). "A Christian band with a 'metalcore'". Technicianonline.com. Retrieved on January 1, 2020. The band began in 1996 with the lineup of Matt Beck on Vocals and Guitars, Jimmy Reeves on Bass, and Chris Raines on Drums.Raines, Chris (March 20, 2016). "Chris Raines of Spitfire, Sunndrug". As The Story Grows Podcast. Interview with Travis Turner. Retrieved on January 1, 2020. History Spitfire was created in 1996 out of Virginia Beach, Virginia in the United States. The band consisted of Vocalist and Guitarist Matt Beck, Bassist Jimmy Reeves, and Drummer Chris Raines. With this lineup, the band released their debut EP in 1997, via 2Jake Records, titled Straining Towards What's To Come."Recording the "Straining Towards What's To Come" EP 1997". Facebook. September 22, 2016. Retrieved on January 2, 2020."Spitfire - Straining Towards What's To Come (1997, CD)". Discogs. Retrieved on January 2, 2020. After the EP was recorded, the band signed with Solid State Records and began recording The Dead Next Door."Spitfire - The Dead Next Door (1999, CD)". Discogs. Retrieved on January 2, 2020. The album was recorded at Trax East, due to Stretch Arm Strong not being able to record their material and the time was already booked. For a brief time following the album's release, Beck departed from the band, which led to Reeves and Raines hiring on Vocalist Jon Spencer and Guitarist Randy Vanderbilt both of Scarlet, joining the band. With the new members, the band released a second EP, The Slideshow Whiplash, which was released by Goodfellow Records. In 2002, the band would disband, with Beck returning by the end. In 2005, the band reunited after Beck and Raines had been able to spend some more time together, realizing that they missed performing with the band. The two reunited the band. However, Reeves could not return to the lineup, due to the fact that he had moved to New York City. Spencer would return to the lineup, while also adding on Guitarist Scottie Henry of Norma Jean and former Scarlet Bassist Dan Tulloh. The band recorded a new album with the lineup, titled Self-Help, which was released through Goodfellow on February 28, 2006."Spitfire - Self-Help". Discogs. Retrieved on January 2, 2020. Ian Sabo joined the band on Bass soon thereafter, which led to Tulloh switching over to Guitars, giving the band three Guitarists. However, the six-piece lineup would not remain intact, with Sabo and Henry leaving before they announced the recording of the next album. Beck, Raines, Spencer, and Tulloh would continue on, writing the new album, Cult Fiction."Spitfire - Cult Fiction (2008, Digipak, CD)". Discogs. Retrieved on January 2, 2020. The album would debut via Goodfellow Records on April 29, 2008. An EP released solely on digital platforms, titled Black Leather, would be released on March 25, 2008."Black Leather - EP by Spitfire". Apple Music. March 25, 2008. Retrieved on January 2, 2020. After the release of the EP, the band would seemingly disband or go on hiatus. With the hiatus, the band members would go their separate ways, with Raines joining former member Henry in Norma Jean. In 2015, Self-Help would be re-released by New American Records on vinyl.Stagg, David (August 19, 2015). "Spitfire release first ever pressing Self-Help on vinyl, extremely rare". New American Records. Retrieved on January 2, 2020. The band, according to Raines, in an interview, stated that the band stopped abruptly. Members Current * Jon Spencer - Vocals (1999-2002, 2005-present) * Matt Beck - Guitars (1996-1999, 2001-2002, 2005-present), Vocals (1996-1999) * Dan Tulloh - Bass (2005-2006, 2007-present), Guitars (2006-2007) * Chris Raines - Drums (1996-2002, 2005-present) Former * Randy Vanderbilt - Guitars (1999-2001) * Scottie H. Henry - Guitars (2006-2007) * Jimmy Reeves - Bass (1996-2002) * Ian Sabo - Bass (2006-2007) Discography Studio albums * The Dead Next Door (1999) * Self-Help (2006) * Cult Fiction (2008) Demos * Demo (1996) EPs * Straining Toward What's To Come (1997) * The Slideshow Whiplash EP (2001) * Black Leather (2008) Singles * "Ohm Driver" (2014)"Spitfire - Ohm Driver (Demo) (2014, Vinyl)". Discogs. Retrieved on January 1, 2020. References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Christian Metalcore Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Screamo Bands Category:Progressive Metal Bands Category:Solid State Records artists Category:Goodfellow Records artists Category:United States Bands